Tomato Juices?
by SpamanoMyBiscuit
Summary: -Horrible Summary- Antonio wants to know what his little tomato tastes like, so after injecting Romano with something Kiku gave him, he proceeds to milk his little tomato.     RATED M FOR YAOI SMEX DONT LIKE DONT READ


His sweet little Romano... so supple.. so perfect... The Spaniard smiled down lovingly at the furious Italian.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing, you Spanish Bastard!"

"I had to do it Romano," Spain said warmly. He was sitting on the younger one's chest, grinning happily. "You see... you are so perfect. Like a tomato... your juices must be exquisite... so I had to find away to get the most perfect taste of you...,"

"You're a sick sick old man! And you need to burn! I'm not a fucking cow! You can't just milk me!"

"I know you're not a cow... that's why I'm doing it like this... I injected you with something Kiku gave me... when it comes to stuff like this... he's really smart. Now.. I can taste my perfect Romano." Emerald green eyes filled with excitement as pumped the young Italian's nipples, a milky white liquid slowly leaking out.

"You're a sick fuck... you want my perfect juices, come here and all jack off in your face!"

The Spaniard looked at the young boy disapprovingly. "Now Romano... don't be crude... "

The Italian was furious. He thrashed around yelling and swearing. But it did nothing to deter the Spaniard from his task. He milked the little Italian, until he had a decent amount of milk in a glass. Spain smiled proudly, taking a sip of it.

"Excelente," he murmured. Licking his lips and savoring the taste. "You must try it my Romano."

"I'd rather suck my own balls you disgusting pig!" The Italian was mortified at what was being done to him. This was sick. And he'd rip the man's dick off and shove it down his throat before this was through.

"You are always so troublesome, Romano..." Spain grabbed the young Italian's jaw, forcing it open some. "I'll just make you drink it then.." With that, the dark haired country poured the glass of milk down Romano's throat.

The Italian struggled and thrashed but he couldn't over power the Spaniard. He felt the disgusting warm liquid slide down his throat, and what didn't make it into his mouth slid down his chin and cheeks. It was vile. Disgusting.

Romano choked and sputtered eventually retching. That vile liquid mixed with his own stomach acids and biles came back up all over his chest and face and on the Spaniards pants. He had tears in the corners of his eyes, but like hell he'd fucking cry. He wasn't his brother. "F-Fucker!" He choked out.

"Muy decepcionante, Romano." Spain said softly, "If you hate it so much... I'll remove it all from you then.."

"Bastardo! I'll kill you!" He would he swore it! He'd get his brother to get that potato eating bastard! He thrashed against Spain swearing and cursing up a storm. Tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. "I hate you!"

"I'm doing what you want and getting all the milk out of you Romano. Don't be so difficult." The Spaniard said softly, pumping the rest of the milk out of his sweet little Romano.

Antonio sighed looking up at his little Italian, looking surprised. He frowned sadly.. "My poor little tomato... are your crying?"

"Pffff Like hell I'd cry. What do I look like. A woman? Or... my brother? Fuck you!" The Italian looked away embarrassed, hiding his red cheeks and glassy eyes.

Spain reached up brushing his fingers along the young man's face, wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Lo siento, mi querida," The Spaniard leaned down brushing his lips against the Itailan's. "I am done teasing my dear Romano. I shall make it up to you."

"Fuck that! How about never coming near me again!" The Italian spat.

Spain simply smiled, slipping out of his shirt and vomit covered pants. "Don't be like that. You like it when I hacer el amor contigo,"

"No you like it when we do whatever you said. I hate it!"

"You are not a good liar, Poco de tomate. I know you like it," The Spaniard pulled down the Italian's pants, one of his large hands wrapping around the flaccid member. The other pulling on Romano's curl.

The Italian cried out arching his back, cursing under his breath. "You Spanish fucker..."

"Ahaha. Your insults are being said with less passion. You can't resist me," Antonio laughed warmly, giving the curl another tug, the cock in his hands becoming harder with the passing seconds.

"I...I fucking h-hate you.." moaned Romano, arching into the hand that was pleasuring him.

The Spaniard had grown immune to his little Tomato's insults and threats. It simply made him laugh at this point.

Antonio sucked on his fingers for only a moment before shoving them roughly into his Romano, thrusting in and out of the Italian at once. He had fucked this little one enough to know that it wouldn't take much to get the boy loosened up. Normally he'd plow right in, enjoying the pained screams and strung together curses. But he decided to be kind today. He had tortured his little one enough.

He made sure his fingers slammed into Romano's prostate making the boy arch and moan begging for more. "Fuck the foreplay old man, just fuck me already,"

"As my amada wishes," And as the Italian requested, he removed his fingers and slammed his cock into Romano. He let out a deep moan enjoying the tightness, waiting only a moment before thrusting in and out of the boy. Long powerful thrusts and at a fast pace. The Italian arched his back and cried out, his hips bucking to meet with each powerful thrust. A pull at his curl and a few more hard thrusts were all Romano needed. He let out a cry of ecstasy arching into Spain's hand one last time before falling limply to the sheets. His own seed splattered across his stomach and chest.. along with the vomit and that vile milk that still remained on him Ugh. He felt disgusting. He glared at the Spaniard who was still plowing away at his ass.

"Fuckin' hurry up you Spanish fuck!"

Spain let out his usual warm laugh, and thrust in his little charge a few more times before releasing his hot semen in the Italian nation's ass. Coating Romano's insides with his essence.

"Good. Now get the fuck out so I can clean up. I feel absolutely vile."

"I had a good time Romano!" The Spaniard said cheerfully, pulling out and patting the county on the head. "I'll think of something just as fun for us tomorrow, okay?"

"Fuck you," Romano muttered.

With a warm smile, Antonio grabbed the glass of milk he had collected from his tomato and sipped it as he left. Yes... his ripe little Italy had the most delicious juices...


End file.
